Encuentros
by I'M YHTNAYx3
Summary: Son tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes.   Ella trata de olvidarle, él por más que lo intenta no consigue entrarla, él otro simplemente le hizo un favor al anterior...él cual no tiene vuelta atrás.  ¿Cómo acabará todo? /Sora & Kairi /


Encuentros

_La primera vez que le vi, había quedado con Roxas._

Estábamos en el tren, de camino a la playa, y ahí estaba él, pelo castaño, (no rubio como Roxas) con mucha gomina…y unos increíbles ojos azules. Se parecían tanto (Roxas y él) que abrí la boca como una tonta y me quede mirándolo. Como es lógico, su amigo Riku, al que resulta que yo ya conocía pensó que me asombraba de verle a él.

Y grito mi nombre:

– _¡Kairi! –_

Sonreí amablemente a Riku, aunque fastidiada. Ahora todo el grupo se nos echaba encima, a Naminé y a mí. Y lo sentía por Nami, pues a ella no le gustaban mucho las masas.

Pero me impresiono el hecho de que allí la única extraña era yo, que solo conocía a Riku.

En cambio Naminé (¡y yo que creía que lo pasaría mal!), conocía a un tal Axel, a ¿Hainer, Hayner?, y al que tanto se le parecía a Roxas, Sora. (Bueno y a Riku también.)

Así que ese fue el viaje hacía la playa más incomodo que llego a recordar, el más incomodo y el peor. Yo iba porque creía que Roxas, tenía que decirme algo. Y sí, me dijo algo, algo que me dejo un claro pensamiento hacía él. _Sin embargo no le tengo rencor._

Estuve todo el viaje hacía la playa emocionada, pensando que todo sería igual que antes; él y yo, éramos novios, pero en cierto momento, dijo que no se sentía a gusto, que necesitaba tiempo para cambiar, así que se lo di. Y resultó que el día en el que cumplíamos medio año, se le ocurrió la idea de hablarlo y de ir a la playa.

Y todo para decirme, que no podía, que quien le gustaba era Nami, que quería pedirme perdón, por haberme tenido así seis meses. No se lo eche en cara, sonreí como una tonta y le dije:

– _Tontorrón, ve a por ella – _Y lo empuje, no quería que me viera llorar. En cuanto le ví alejarse, me senté en la arena, en la orilla y me dedique a pintar paupus, esperando a ver si alguna lagrima de esas saliese.

Y en ese momento, apareció él, con su pelo engominado y su sonrisa traviesa, ofreciéndome una véngala.

_Ya han pasado seis meses..._

– Kairi _– _Me giro, y dejo de colocar los libros en la vieja y polvorienta biblioteca de mi abuelo.

Es Naminé, quien me llama. La sonrió, con gratitud. Ella va a ser la excusa de hoy para Asem (mi abuelo), el bibliotecario. Salto del taburete en el que me encuentro, me sacudo la falda azulita con rayas (parte del uniforme del colegio), y salgo de esa sección arrastrando a Naminé hacía recepción para poder irnos.

– Dime. – La digo, sonriendo.

– ¿Tan malo es esto? – Me pregunta, sorprendida por mi reacción. Y en un susurro, para no molestar a nadie. Y nadie en sentido figurado, porque no hay nadie.

– No hables así, jolín. Que aquí no hay nadie. Pues sí no lo sabes bien – Digo suspirando. A lo que ella pone los ojos en blanco.

Me rió de lo exagerada que es y llegamos a recepción, donde como no, no esta Asem. Así que decido dejarle una nota.

A lo que Naminé pone una cara de las suyas, pero esta vez no le presto mucha atención y directamente le pregunto:

– ¿Dónde vamos? – Ella carraspea antes de hablar.

– Erm, me preguntaba, si…bueno te apetecería elegir conmigo algo para Roxas. – Claro, el cumpleaños de Roxas, ¿cómo lo he olvidado?

Asiento con la cabeza. Es su novio y ya esta, es mi amigo y ya esta. No tiene porque ser incomodo. Se lo he dicho miles de veces y no sé por que no se convence.

– Espera, que voy a mirar cuanto tengo en la cartera. – Suspiro aliviada, al saber que tengo por lo menos dos mil platines. Doy las gracias a mi madre por empeñarse esta mañana en que me comprara un abrigo nuevo al salir, ya se lo explicaré después.

Seguimos avanzando por la calle, hasta llegar al tren, que nos deja a las puertas del centro, lleno de tiendas. Pasamos por unas cuantas riéndonos de idioteces y probándonos cualquier tontería que encontramos. Hasta llegar a la favorita de Roxas, una de monopatines.

Naminé esta empeñada en comprarle un monopatín nuevo, yo creo que se va a gastar el dinero a lo tonto, pero la dejo comprarlo y decido añadir a su regalo cuatro ruedas especiales, que según el dependiente permiten hacer no se cuantas cosas. Y pueden ir por todo tipo de terreno (cosa de la que no me fio bastante.) Pero bueno si el lo dice, será así. Gracias a eso, me he arruinado prácticamente.

Salimos con el enorme paquete de la tienda, llevándolo entre las dos. Causando la mirada de muchos. Pero bueno, eso no importa. O no importa hasta que doblamos la esquina y encontramos a Riku, Sora, el chico ese de nombre tan raro… (que nunca se pronunciar) y el protagonista de nuestros regalos, que se acerca peligrosamente con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hombre Roxas! ¿Qué tal? ¡Anda, Sora si también estas aquí! – Intento ocultar el paquete poniendo a Naminé detrás de mí. Miro a Sora esperando que nos ayude, pues es él que esta más cerca de Roxas. Pero él, noooo, se empieza a reír por lo bajini.

– ¿Qué es eso de ahí, Naminé? ¿Kairi? – Pregunta Roxas, que esta a un escaso paso de mi.

– Nada. – Dice Naminé, a la vez que yo aseguro que es un abrigo que me ha encargado mi madre.

– ¿Seguro? – Dice el rubio riéndose ya, junto con lo demás, de nuestras caras, supongo.

– Sí, totalmente. – Respondo muy seria, pero tengo que bajar la cabeza, por que la cara de Riku me hace muchísima gracia.

– Ya, ya. – Comenta Sora acercándose también. Trago saliva, se nos esta escurriendo el paquete, de las narices. Miro hacia atrás, a Naminé que es como si leyese lo que pienso y niega con los ojos en blanco de nuevo, con la cabeza.

– Ni se te ocurra – Susurra.

– Ya es un poco tarde ¿no? – La respondo, de lo que no nos damos cuenta, es de que Sora y Roxas están a cada lado del paquete siguiéndonos con la cabeza según hablamos. Como si fuera un espectáculo. Esta vez la que pone los ojos en blanco soy yo. Pero no dura mucho porque a lo lejos llega nuestra salvación.

– ¡AHHHHHHHH! – Grito mirando hacia él, y son tan tontos que miran. Bueno, motivo tienen porque el tonto de Seifer viene montado encima de…no sé ni que es. Pero lo utilizo como escusa para salir corriendo con Naminé (quejándose detrás.) Y ellos están tan entretenidos soltando tacos por lo que sea que tiene Seifer debajo, (algún monopatín nuevo y que no es suyo, porque de hecho se lo ví a Sora el otro día) que no se enteran de que hemos avanzado calle y media.

El primero en enterarse es Sora, que grita:

– ¡Nos vemos, esta noche! – A lo que le sigue Roxas diciendo:

– ¡Espero que sea un skate! ¡Y con suplemento! – Y en cuanto lo dice frenamos en seco, ya no hay necesidad de correr. Pues todos se han metido por una callejuela siguiendo a Seifer.

**Bueeno, bueno espero que os guste, sé que algunos me matareis por esto de escribir otro fic y no continuar con los otras …pero es la inspiración que no la controlo :P Bueno quería comentaros lo de siempre, kingdom hearts no me pertenece, le pertenece a square :) pero la historia es mia. **

**Otra cosita, sé que hay un gran cambio dramático-chorra, pero no pretendia que fuera melodramático todo, porque no es un género que se me de bien escribir, a parte de que no me gusta :SS **

**Y tened pacienciencia porque este primero es un poco, bueno vale, mucho rollo, pero con el tiempo ira para mejor :)**

**Un beso.**

**ATT: RoxiiriFan905/Sehraii Hess  
**


End file.
